


Broken

by Tzila_Rien



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Depressing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzila_Rien/pseuds/Tzila_Rien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memories are harder in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

You gasp awake, panting and sweating. Trying to dispel impressions of fear and darkness, you take a few deep breaths and try to picture calming images. You find yourself imagining being held by a tall man with long, bony limbs and you’re about to call his name before you remember. He’s gone, went out in a blaze of fire in every sense of the phrase and you almost choke on the irony. You miss him. Good god do you miss him. You miss his voice, his laugh, that stupid goddamn spiky red hair of his you secretly always wanted to run your hand through but never had the nerve and now you’ll never get the chance. Why did he have to be such a fucking idiot anyway? It makes you so angry, that he had the nerve to go pull some heroic stunt and didn’t even have the decency to stick around, no, he just vanished and left you here with all these memories and anger and pain and- fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!

You don’t realize your hand is bleeding until after you wrench it from the wall.

~*~

You can’t sleep. You just lie cocooned in a blanket, shaking and fighting off nausea. Blindly you fumble for your sketchbook before remembering it’s not there. Think happy thoughts, you tell yourself. Sunshine and butterflies and flowers and oh god oh god no. It’s funny, you used to love flowers. You could’ve spent all day in a garden. But now they make you think of him and his bitter, honeyed words and flowers soft as knives and- Puppies. Everyone love puppies. Cute puppies gallivanting through fields and in baskets and you can’t do this anymore! You can’t keep smiling and pretending everything’s just fine when he won’t get out of your head. You can still hear him, standing behind your chair and barking out orders and holding you close to him while crooning softly about how lovely you are and his soft, delicate hands are everywhere, everywhere...

You spend the next hour cleaning vomit up off the floor.

~*~

Your name is Sora (Kairi) and you can’t stop thinking about a man you didn’t even know.

~*~

If this was supposed to make us whole, why do we feel so broken?


End file.
